


Lost and Found

by AwGeez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boning, Conjured Fleshlight, Conjured Genitalia, Conjured Penis, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwGeez/pseuds/AwGeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning Sans' room, Papyrus finds something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://creampiesummer.tumblr.com/post/133140390222/well-fuck) and I just had to write about it. 
> 
> First Foncest fic. Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Good luck.

Sans _never_ kept things in order. His room was filthy and Sans kept the lights off to hide the fact. The sentry posts around the Underground were filled with half-finished condiment bottles. Even the living room, which Sans did not actually live in, was in disarray; it was littered with his possessions. Papyrus managed to whittle it down to two, but the sock was a constant reminder of the struggle. Whenever he could, the younger skeleton did his best effort to tidy up his sibling's clutter.

Sans was on duty selling "hotdogs" that afternoon, allowing Papyrus to take action and tackle the war zone that was _Sans' bedroom_. Flipping on the lights, he almost fainted at the sight before him. He scooted past the bed, 'something to be dealt with later!', and searched the room for his first task.

"HM, THAT'S A NEW PILE!" He spoke aloud, rummaging through a fresh pile of laundry and miscellaneous junk.

He tossed an empty ketchup bottle, holey sock, and a wet magazine into the garbage bag. An old, frayed tennis racket sat at the bottom of the mess. He had no idea what the need for a tennis racket was. Sans never played sports. He shrugged and added it to the sack. Papyrus continued the cleaning process, picking out uneeded items; organizing several drawers and an overflowing closet ; removing the mountains of trash and dirty clothes; and finally finding a cupboard's worth if dishes stashed in a corner. He wiped sweat from his forehead and looked admirably at his progress. He faced his final challenge: **the bed**.

The top wasn't awful and the things stuffed into the mattress weren't terrible either. The undereath was a whole other story. His comforter had slipped off slighty, concealing the landfill under the bedframe. He peeled away the stained     blue fabric and scoffed. It was like usual, filled with stale bowls of spaghetti. Papyrus quickly cleared out the bowls and brought them downstairs to the sink. He would finish them later after making the bed and vaccuming the carpet, crunchy with food mashed into the dingy shag.

He returned and removed the sheets and pillows from the bed to wash. Something fell from the blankets and landed on the floor with a soft 'thump'. Papyrus searched the floor for the mysyerious object, eyeing a bright blue item. He grabbed it, holding it in his palm and trying to understand what it was exactly. It was square, but rounded on the ends. Upon further investigation it had an opening, lined with soft, ribbed folds. He knew what it was immediately.

"HOW LEWD! I'LL BE TAKING THIS!" He pocketed the fleshlight and took the bed set down to the laundry room. While the sheets were in the wash, Papyrus completed the cleansing. Pleased, he decided to relax and watch some Mettaton TV while he waited for the laundry to now dry. After an hour of hilarious hijinks, the episode ended and he went to make the bed with the fresh sheets.

"FINALLY! THAT TOOK AWHILE. I HOPE SANS APPRECIATES IT! I SURE DO..." He looked at the now tidy room with pride.

Papyrus grinned to himself as he walked to his room. He settled on the bed, sighing as he rested his sore bones. He was comfortable, but something felt...off. He rose to his elbow and realized he was off center. 'How strange...' he thought, readjusting himself. His curiosity piqued as the fleshlight squished in his pocket. He took it out and looked it over.

It was a bright glowing blue , which he knew to be Sans magic color; and despite being innocent and child-like, Papyrus knew about sex. He had gone online and found articles on how to conjure genitalia for pleasure. This was definitely a fleshlight; and _Sans_ had made it. The thought made his cheekbones flush. No, he **couldn't**.

"AH, SCREW IT!" He conjured his own appendage and slid it downwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here it is. Continued.
> 
>  
> 
> First published smut. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Enjoy.

Sans let out a relieved sigh as he opened the door. It had been a long day of work. Well, _two hours_ was enough for Sans. He kicked off his sneakers and slid into his slippers, relishing in the worn cushion of foam. As he padded into the living room, he realized Papyrus wasn't there. He usually found the younger skeleton watching television, making spaghetti, or just sitting there in wait of his return. However, he couldn't find Papyrus in the lower floor; and it was strangely _quiet_. Sans figured he was huddled in his room making “battle strategies.” He made his way upstairs, glancing at Papyrus's room before heading to his own.

 

Upon opening the door, Sans knew something was off immediately. Turning on the lights confirmed this; he could _see his floor_. That was not something he was used to. His sock pile was missing, too. He opened his top drawers to find they had been folded and stacked neatly into it. Sans sighed with a smile. “Oh, **Papyrus**.”

 

He would be sure to fix his place into perfect disarray later. Knocking the socks back onto the floor was a start. After observing the damage, he went to his bed and lay down. It had been rather stressful at the stand. One customer called him out on not having actual hot dogs, which did not sit well with many of the people in line. He managed to calm them, saying it helped preserve the environment, but the same critic did not cease his complaints. The small skeleton male rubbed his temporal bone. He didn't think it was possible to get a headache, but it sure felt like it. He put his arms at his sides with a huff. Suddenly, he remembered his secret 'stress reliever' he kept under his pillow. Sans turned onto his side, feeling underneath for his fleshlight.

 

 _It was gone_. Missing. Sans panicked a moment, lifting the entire thing to check. Nope, it was definitely not there either. He searched the sheets and blankets, underneath the bed frame to see if it had fallen. The magic toy was no where to be found. He sweated with anxiety. Papyrus had cleaned today. What if he threw it away? What if he _gave_ it to someone? He fretted at the thoughts. What if Papyrus had _stolen it for himself_? No. No, not possible. His brother was **too** innocent to even do something of that nature. Still...Sans had to be sure. Papyrus had to know where it had gone. Before he had even taken a step towards the door, Sans doubled over as he was hit with a swift sensation to his pelvis. He took in quick breaths as the feeling continued, the area around his pubis glowing blue with magic. Oh shit... _someone was using it_. Oh shit oh shit-

 

Sans let out a guttural moan as a wave of pleasure crashed over his coxal region. His slapped his bony hand over his mouth, trying to tune out the intense shocks of ecstasy shooting up his spine and throughout his body. They came fast, intensifying and accelerating. He couldn't ignore it anymore. The floor dug into his scapula with discomfort. Sans rose to his feet, collapsing as the current owner of his sins gave a particularly hard thrust. He attempted to move to his bed once more, but he only made it to the edge, orgasm building as he rubbed onto the mattress. He gripped the sheets with heavy breaths, unable to contain his moans. Sans wracked his brain; maybe if he hurried up and climaxed the fleshlight would tighten up and the assaulter would finish at last. He tried to visualize an object of desire and create a more appealing image than his stained comforter and wood bed frame. He grabbed onto the closest name he could access.

 

“O-h shiiiit- Papyrus. Pap- ah!” He knew it was wrong, but the thought of his brother, holding his hips and pounding him into the bed fogged his mind. “C'mon, bro, com-come already!” He thrust into the comforter, savoring the friction as he neared completion.

 

“OH- SHIT PAPYRUS!” He felt his entire body tense and relax simultaneously. Utterly spent, he fell onto the bed, panting as he tried to calm himself. He hoped it was all over now. He jumped at a knock on his door.

 

“SANS! ARE YOU OKAY? I HEARD YOU CALLING ME?” Papyrus shouted on the other side.

 

“I'm fine, bro,” he responded, smiling to himself,”Just **fine** …”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...wow. I did not expect as great of a reception as I got. Thank you guys so much! I was thought this was shit.
> 
> You guys asked for it, so here's the second part! I ended it on a semi-final note. I have a third chapter in mind, but only if you guys want it to continue on.
> 
> Also, I'm still looking for a beta/editor because my writing is not great.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> If you want to support my work, send me some coffee money here! http://ko-fi.com/I2I45958
> 
> -Awtumn


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus's view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! You guys are eating this shazz up! As per request, a third chapter to quench your thirst.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Warnings: Implied incest, magic genitalia and fleshlight

Papyrus gasped as he pushed into the fleshlight, squeezing it tightly. Surprising, it didn't feel artificial and had a natural warmth to it. He knew Sans was skilled in magic, but this was **art**. It was smooth and the grooves inside created a lovely friction on his cock. "Wow...this feels so good..." 

He pumped it up and down a few, relishing in the soft yet tight walls. The skeleton couldn't hold back anymore and moaned with fervor. He sped up the process and thrust into the now slick heat of the magical toy. He could feel his face turning bright orange the more he fucked the fleshlight. Papyrus conjured his tongue, letting dangle from his mandible and drooling onto his femur. His free hand gripped the blankets and he began picturing Sans positioned over him, bouncing on his bioluminescent penis with eagerness. _You-you like that, b-bro...?_ Papyrus groaned at the thought. His crush was old as time and while he was ashamed, he couldn't hide the fact he was in love with his brother. He slowed his thrusts, pretending to tease his smaller sibling. Papyrus rolled his hips and panted,"S-sans..."

 

The toy _tightened_ around him and he let out a shout.

 

"Oh fuck!" The fleshlight squeezed him without him having to move. The magic blue material rippled, moving along his member. This was some awfully strong magic. Not that Papyrus was complaining, but it was still quite shocking. He grabbed it and forced his dick against it, a cry ripping from his throat. He pushed into the tube, accelerating until he felt himself coming to the edge. Before he had cum, he heard shouting. _Papyrus!_ He was imagining things right? It sounded nearby. He stopped ramming into the toy and heard a loud whine. It was **Sans**.

 **Oh no**.

Papyrus slid the fleshlight off and let his penis dissipate as he walked out of his room. Down the hall was Sans door, a thin strip of light illuminating the carpet. Sans was home, for sure. He pressed his skull to the wood and listened. Small gasps and breaths could be heard on the other side. He removed himself and knocked softly.

 

“SANS! ARE YOU OKAY? I HEARD YOU CALLING ME?” Papyrus shouted.

 

“I’m fine, bro," Sans responded on the other side of the door,"Just  **fine** …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate all the lovely comments. I'm still in need of a Papysans/Foncest beta or editor.
> 
> Also, I take requests!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to support my work, send me some coffee money here! http://ko-fi.com/I2I45958  
>  
> 
> -Appreciative,  
> Awtumn


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus discovers Sans' little secret and uses it to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last installment. I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll be writing more PapySans soon. Send some requests if you'd like!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Papyrus opened the door; when Sans said he was fine he didn't expect his brother to be clutching the bed weakly, tongue flopping out of his mouth. His shorts were glowing pale blue; then Papyrus connected two and two together. The taller one grew orange from head to toe, jaw stuttering in attempt to find words. Sans was frozen, magic appendages retreating back. The room was awkwardly silent until Papyrus had finally processed the entire situation.

"YOU-YOU MADE A-" He swallowed, which had no use since skeletons didn't have a throat. "YOU MADE A MAGIC SEX TOY YOU COULD _FEEL_?" He looked at the fleshlight in his hand, dripping with marmalade-like plasma. Papyrus had been **fucking** his brother, not just in fantasy. Sans was sweating bullets as he sputtered out,"I'm sorry, bro! I just- it feels real good...I'm sorry I am such a bad brother."

He couldn't look at his brother after such a shameful display. He squeezed his sockets shut, trying to block out the entire situation. A pressure suddenly blossomed from his pelvis and his hips twitched at the sensation. He shot his head up, catching Papyrus pushing a single digit into the blue material. Sans arched at the intrusion. Papyrus gauged the action and wiggle the metacarpal around, teasing the skeleton now digging his hands into the carpet for dear life. "Shit-ah! I'm sorry!"

He looked at Papyrus pleadingly, shocked as his brother grinned. This was an opportunity to show his true feelings. He clicked his jaw together. "I don't know, brother. This is so vulgar, so **NAUGHTY**. You deserve some _punishment_ before I can forgive you." He added a second, scissoring them slowly. Sans shook, bones rattling against the frame as he reached towards Papyrus. The fingering didn't let up; Papyrus thrust them roughly and smirked.

"Please- Stop it- it's too much! I'm sorry!" Sans crawled shakily to him, collapsing as the motions increased in force and speed. He panted, tongue reappearing and drool dripping from his mouth. He clutched at his brother's feet and looked up at him, begging. "Papyrus, bro- _please_! I mean it!"

"I don't believe you. Look, so sinful!" He removed  his fingers, slick with a mixture of blue and orange magic. Sans lay on the floor, exhausted and shivering at the loss. He felt Papyrus pick him up from the floor and set him on the bed. Sans stared at him in confusion. Papyrus pulled down Sans' shorts and shoved the fleshlight into his pelvic bone. The smaller skeleton cried out and grabbed the sheets. "P-Papyrus! What are you doing?"

"Oh, the _things_ you do to me...!" Papyrus freed his glowing erection and pressed into Sans, moaning as the conjured toy squeezed him tightly. His sibling writhed and held onto his shoulders. They shouldn't be doing this, but it was too late. Papyrus rocked his hips and chuckled.

"How's that? Is it good to have the real thing?" He gave Sans a genuine smile and pressed his skull to Sans'. Sans blushed and glanced away in embarrassment. This was really happening. He was going to fuck his brother in person. 

"Am-am I dreaming...?" He stroked down his clavicle, touching his arm and squeezing it to see if he was truly there. Papyrus grabbed his hand and held it there. He kissed the inside of his palm and leaned down to nuzzle his temple. Papyrus laughed.

"It'll feel like it when I bone you, _you dirty brother fucker_." He whispered warmly before thrusting into Sans. The room filled with moans and rattles as Papyrus pounded into his brother. The fleshlight sloshed as liquid filled it. The friction of Papyrus's dick and Sans's own tailbone made him shout in ecstasy. "Oh shit- bro!"

Papyrus gripped his hips to get better leverage, groaning. "Sans, it feels good inside you- oh!" 

With a few more strong thrusts, Papyrus came. Sans pushed hips forward, riding out the rest of his brother's orgasm before cumming himself. "Papyruuuus!"

Exhausted, they rested there; Papyrus laid beside Sans, panting heavily against him. He pressed his teeth against his cheekbone. "I love you, Sans. I _always_ have."

"Me too, bro. Me too..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys for all the lovely feedback! It has really boosted my confidence. 
> 
> If you want to support my work, send me some coffee money here! http://ko-fi.com/I2I45958
> 
> Always Appreciative,  
> Awtumn

**Author's Note:**

> I might put up the smut part later, if it's any good. I'm having some BAD writer's block.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> If you want to support my work, send me some coffee money here! http://ko-fi.com/I2I45958
> 
> -Awtumn


End file.
